


If You Can't Stand the Heat...

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Oral Knotting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an Alpha was the ultimate high for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can't Stand the Heat...

**Author's Note:**

> Alphas and omegas are somewhat rare. Betas are considered normal (i.e. males can't impregnate other males, females get pregnant, have a period, etc.) 
> 
> Very graphic language and depictions of underage individuals.

At first being an alpha seemed like the best high on earth to Dean. He was strong - stronger than most people who weren't blessed with the alpha gene and definitely much stronger than omegas. 

It wasn't that Dean was smug about it or anything. It helped him when trying out for sports teams and it helped when he was trying to persuade people to do what he wanted. As he grew older he calmed down, deciding that using his alpha traits were unfair to anyone who didn't have the trait like his little brother and some of his close friends. 

To be honest, no one expected Sam to have the alpha trait. He was strong willed and stubborn as they come, sure, but he wasn't vicious like Dean and John could be at times. Yeah Sam was dangerous when given a weapon, but he relied more on brains than brawn - something his brother could appreciate. But it was a shock to everyone when the school nurse called Dean down because "his brother needed him" and Dean stepped into the room only to smell something so sickeningly sweet that it almost knocked him over. God, were one of the omegas having their first heat? He didn't have time to worry about them though. Sam was hurt and needed him.

He was ushered past a curtain by the nurse who gave him a stern look, not telling him what was wrong with Sam. When he saw his brother he couldn't see for himself. "Sammy. What's wrong?" He gave him the once over, furrowing his eyebrows when he didn't see any cuts or scrapes or any sign of injury on his little brother. Sam's hair was matted to his forehead with sweat like he'd just run for miles from something.

"Dean..." His eyes brimmed with tears and Dean came closer until he pulled his brother into his arms. He had to jerk away. Sam was burning up. So hot to the touch that he thought maybe, just maybe, he'd have red marks from their skin touching later on. "Dean, hurts," he murmured, pushing his face into the cotton covered surface of his brother's chest.

Dean turned his head so quickly it could have snapped when he heard what the nurse said. "What?" He didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be. It really, really couldn't be. "C-Come again?" He raised his eyebrows and stared at the dark skinned woman as if she'd just told him that Sam had a tail and was about to start sacrificing babies. 

She huffed and put down her clipboard. "I said he's in heat. His first heat, too. At least I think it is from what he's told me. Why didn't anyone know this boy was an Omega? It's really not safe for him here. Anyone could smell him and come running..." So that was what Dean was smelling. He suddenly felt so dirty. The smell of his little brother's heat had goosebumps popping up all over his skin. "Dean, child. You've got to get Sam here home. He needs to be comfortable. Trust me, keeping him here isn't a good idea."

His heart sank as he looked at Sam. His little brother as covered in a sweat that made his face gleam and he knew that what the nurse was saying was right. The smell was plain as day - Sam really was an omega, and he was in heat. Dean nodded and gave Sam another look over before he hoisted his little brother up from the examining table. Immediately Sam's face paled as he reached behind him, trying desperately to cover the huge wet spot on the back of his pants. His slick was seeping out of him like crazy and he was about to go off the walls at the smell of all of the alphas in the school. 

"Dean," he whimpered, shifting on his feet and blushing as he stood awkwardly beside of his brother. Sick as it was, when he looked at Dean all he could think was needneedneedneed. He felt embarrassed as Dean walked with him out of the school and into the parking lot, where they got into the Impala and his brother drove him home.

John was more than shocked at first when Dean had called him.

"Dean, I'm working. What the hell are you two doing home? You get in trouble again?" 

Dean huffed and shifted the phone in his grip. "No, it's nothing like that Dad I just...Sam's....the school sent Sam home. I had to bring him, so I left too." He knew that were his father home, he would already know what was going on. But John worked hours away in a garage for big trucks, and it would be a few days before he came home again. John was only home on weekends lately, since the drive from home to work was so long. 

"So what's the problem?" Something clanked and John cursed under his breath, obviously frustrated.

"Sam's in heat." Dean swallowed hard as he heard everything on his Dad's side of the phone go silent. Well? What was he supposed to say? He couldn't exactly beat around the bush about it. There was no other way to word what was happening that wasn't vulgar talk used by Alphas, and he knew that saying some of those things about his little brother could probably get him shot in most parts of the country. 

"In heat?" There was a pause then a long sigh on the other line. "I guess I should've expected it. Mary's mom was an omega. Must skip a generation." It was obvious John had to sit down because he could no longer hear the roar of machines in the background. "Just take good care of him Dean. Don't you dare leave him alone. You know how alphas think." Dean nodded, though John could't see him. "I gotta get back to work. But you call me if something happens." The line went dead and Dean felt his stomach cramp up. How was he supposed to deal with Sam?

He could hear Sam whining on the couch in the living room. After he put the phone back on the hook he went into the living room and knelt down beside of his little brother, who kept whimpering and flopping from side to side, obviously trying to distract himself from something. Dean was trying to distract himself as well. His fingernails were digging into his palm in an attempt to keep his mind off of the sweet scent his brother was throwing out. "Sam." He sighed and reached up, pushing Sam's hair back out of his face. His hair just flopped back down, however, and he couldn't help but laugh. "What can I do? How can I help you?" 

The look Sam gave him made his skin crawl. It was like Sam was disgusted with himself and he wanted to die. Quickly the younger brother shook his head and rolled onto his side, facing away from Dean. This put Sam's slick-soaked bottom toward Dean which made him jump back and bump into the table awkwardly. 

"Okay, I'll just uh...Oh, I can fill up the tub for you. A bath might help." /Might cover up your smell./ Dean stood and ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep his mind off his 14 year old brother as he stalked away to the bathroom and started on filling up the bath tub. He tried his damnedest to ignore the honey-sweet smell as he searched through the cabinet under the sink for something to put in the bath water. Come on, there had to be something. All he had was Epsom salts that he used after football games, and was sure that wouldn't mask the smell. Still he sprinkled some into the tub and searched until he found a bottle of 'Mr Bubble' in the back of the cabinet. It was old and without a doubt left from when they were young. But it boasted a bubble gum scent so he poured it in and mixed it up until the bubbles were dangerously fluffy on top. 

Sam silently made his way into the bathroom, standing behind Dean like a shadow with his eyes roaming all over the room. He felt so empty and hot that even dragging air into his lungs hurt him. He wanted an alpha - needed one, or he was going to lose his mind. But Dean...oh god, not Dean. Couldn't beg his brother for his big knot. It was wrong, but he wanted to get down on his knees and nudge his face against his brother's crotch until Dean had to give in. Had to grab Sam by the hair, bend him over and fuck him. Tie him up on his knot good until Sam couldn't get free and had no choice but to leak his slick all over his brother's hips as he took every load of come that his big brother put into him. 

He shivered and realized that Dean was staring pointedly at him now. "Sammy? Hello? You alright?" He was waving his hand around and Sam cleared his throat, reaching down to pull his shirt over his head. The material felt too scratchy and too tight on his heated skin, like sand paper. "I uh-...oh." He hadn't expected Sam to just strip down in front of him like that but he did, nonetheless. His jeans dropped to his ankles and his painfully hard cock strained up against his belly, hitting a few inches below his navel. 

Dean swallowed hard and pressed himself back against the wall, moving out of the way so Sam could get into the bath tub. The younger brother sighed and spread his knees, obviously enjoying the feeling of the hot water washing over him. Yeah, the bubble bath did have a sweet scent, but it was nothing compared to the pure sugarcane smell of Sam's slick, practically pouring out of him. Dean's knot definitely wasn't swelling up in his boxers right now...god, he hated his life.

He bolted from the room and up the stairs to his bedroom. Fucking hormones. From things he read, Dean was supposed to be immune to the scent of Sam's heat. He could barely hold himself back as it was, but that just made it 100 times worse. How was this even possible? "Fuck," he murmured, rolling onto his stomach and grinding his cock down onto the mattress. Why did Sam have to smell so good? His scent was like maple sap and sea water. Thick and sweet, but musky. It was something Dean was addicted to already.


End file.
